


Doing It For Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme; I'm in serious need of some love here. Lazy kissing and touching for hours, Dean and Sam simply enjoying the weight and presence of each other's bodies and being able to breathe in the scent of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It For Love

On a sunny summer day, Sam awoke Dean with soft kisses to his beautiful body; not leaving one single freckled without a kiss. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled with a soft grin as he watched his mate peck kisses up and down his chest, the youngling pausing every few seconds to nuzzles Dean and purr like a kitten. 

As with every morning, making love is the best way to start the day. Dean was always gentle with his beloved mate, no roughness or biting like when he is in a rut. Only smooth, slow, gentle grinds of his hips and soft kisses as he held Sam's body to his, nuzzling his cute dimpled cheek with sweet affection. 

He tied as he kissed Sam, smiling when Sam breathed a blissful pleasure sigh. While they bask in the warm afterglow, he nuzzled Sam’s neck and kissed the skin tenderly, lips lightly brushing over the pulse point to feel the steady thumping of Sam's heart. Dean holds onto Sam, telling Sam repeatedly how much he loved him, his words filled with pure adoration for his mate. 

Sam blushes and smiles, feeling little warm tingles on his skin where his mate's lips press. He went easily as his Alpha moved them onto their sides, Dean spooning himself around Sam and hugging him to his chest. 

“Hey, Sammy, we should spend the day in bed watching movies and eating chocolate, and cuddling in this cozy, warm bed. How does that sound, sweet boy?” 

The Omega smiled brightly, nearly shimmering like a sunny sun. “Sounds like heaven.” His mate hugged him, and when he heard Dean whisper ‘I love you,’ Sam's heart fluttered in his chest. The butterflies in his tummy danced as Dean’s palm slid over his belly. 

They had always wanted pups, a family and pack to call their own. Sam hoped he would fall pregnant from this love making. Dean wished for the same; if he did not succeed this time, he would just have to try again and again until Sam was heavy with his pups. 

What a perfect day—making sweet love to his mate in between romance movies and enjoying yummy chocolate. That was a thought that made Dean smile radiantly. 

For most of the day they do carry out their plan of spending time cuddling in bed, but tonight is a special night and not to be derailed by other ideas in mind. Tonight is date night, and the stops along the way during date night are a few of Dean’s favorite things... 

The bookstore; it’s decorated from top to bottom with stories of romance, fairy tales, adventure, suspense, and exciting thrill. Dean does not complain about spending almost an hour in the little hole in the wall store, because secretly, he loves watching his Omega excitedly roam from shelf-to-shelf looking for the next story to capture his imagination, his beautiful eyes wide with exhilaration as he scans the scads of books.

The restaurant; it serves healthy greens that Sam chows down on with gusto while Dean orders a greasy cheeseburger with extra onions, fries and a beer, and while he enjoys his meal he teases Sam about his rabbit food. Sam huffs “Jerk” to which Dean affectionately returns “Bitch.” 

The pet store; puppies, fluffy, cute, and adorably sweet, stand in the window with their little bottoms wiggling, tails wagging happily. Sam is like a little kid all over again…he coos at the fluff-balls, making sweet baby talk, and even though he’s not supposed to, the lady at the counter said so, he picks up three puppies and cuddles them in his arms, laughing delightfully as they give him puppy kisses. Dean tease Sam, calling him a girl for all his baby talk and snuggling, but he can’t stop smiling because his mate looks so happy and Sam’s laughter is music to his ears. 

Home; Sam sighed contently as strong arms gathered him up, tucking him into a warm embrace. He snuggled against his mate, sated and smiling as they watch an old movie on TV. The bunker is cozy and warm, and when Dean whispers those three little words, ‘I love you,’ Sam blushes rosy red and smiles like a fool in love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/31718.html?thread=39010278#t39010278)


End file.
